Lo que odiar en navidad
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: La navidad tendría que ser una noche de paz y de amor, pero hay algunas cosas que resultan ser una molestia total, o tal vez solo una exageración ante los ojos de los semidioses.
1. Tío vergonzoso

_Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._ Con el reto " _Doce palabras para celebrar"_

* * *

Katie no es que odiara la navidad, odiaba el frío, la **nieve** , y todo lo que se le asemejaba.

No le gustaba ver como sus flores se morían, ni tener que decorar de arriba abajo su hogar, puesto que su madrastra era amante de las luces navideñas y los Santas Claus que bailaban al son de los villancicos tontos.

No se consideraba alguien que odiase, sino todo lo contrario, Katie amaba todo, todo menos el invierno y a su tío pasado de copas en las fiestas.

-Ay muchacho.- le dijo agarrando de los hombros a su novio, ella estaba entrando en miles de ataque, tenía miedo de lo que le podría decirle a Travis en aquel estado tan vergonzoso.-¿Alguna vez te conté sobre Kat de pequeña?

-La verdad no señor.- siguiéndole el juego el hijo de Hermes le responde, divertido ante la expresión mortificada de su bonita novia.

-De chiquita era toda una indiecita.- exclama llamando la atención de alguno de sus sobrinos.-Recuerdo cuando Víctor me pedía que la cuidara, y como buen tío que soy aceptaba, era mi primera sobrina, no sabía muy bien que hacer.- le decía entre hipos y con poca coherencia al hablar.-Ella siempre corría en pañales por la casa, y cuando la dejaba en el patio, aparecía con la cara llena de tierra, le encantaba comer tierra.

-Tío, ya esta, Travs no quiere escuchar tus tontas historia.

-Sí que quiero Kitty.- con una mirada acecina de su parte entiende muy bien el mensaje "Di que no te interesa o te mato"

-Pero Kat…-

-Pero nada tío, Jessie me dijo que quería escuchar sobre la vez que fuiste a Australia ¿Por qué no le vas a contar?

-Tu tío es divertido.- le asegura besándole la punta de la nariz.

-Cállate, ni me hagas acuerdo.

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 298**


	2. Pésimos regalos

Aunque para muchas cazadoras la navidad era algo tonto y una festividad demasiado nueva para ellas no quitaba el hecho de que a su manera la festejaran.

Hacían algo que se asemejaba mucho a un amigo invisible, pero que simplemente carecía de nombre, y en vez de ser dejados de un árbol navideño para tratar de adivinar de quien se trataba, estos obsequios eran escondidos en el bosque, algunos amarrados a monstruos, otras en la rama más altas de algún árbol o enterrado bajo un gran manto de nieve.

Además que no solían darse los _regalos_ el 25 de diciembre como era costumbre, sino que lo hacían el día de **luna** llena.

Aquel era el primer año de Thalia Grace en su búsqueda del obsequio que su amiga invisible le había dado, teniendo solo un vago mapa para tener alguna idea de donde podía llegar estar.

Maldijo cuando una planta que carnívora de tamaño descomunal y que parecía demasiado consciente de su propia existencia perseguía ante cada movimiento que hacía.

-Maldita sea.- murmuró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Carolina Villanueva era su amiga secreta, una ninfa del bosque, la única capaz de invocar esa clase de plantas.

Lo más complicado no fue luchar contra esa planta asesina, sino tener que fingir que aquel regalo era de su agrado.

¿A quién mierda se le podía ocurrir regalar zapatillas voladoras a alguien con miedo a las alturas?

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 237**


	3. Esperar

Aquello no le podía estar pasando, desde hace semanas Annabeth se había encargado de tener todo plenamente organizado.

Había hecho sus compras navideñas con semanas de anticipación, ya tenía comprado los obsequios para sus hermanos Bobby y Matthew, para su amigo invisible y sobre todo, el más especial, el de Percy.

Los adornos los compró tan rápido estuvieron en los estantes de la tienda, decorando el apartamento con luces y guirnaldas.

Incluso se encargó de tener todo la comida y bebida en orden para el banquete navideño, no quería llevarse en ningún momento una desagradable sorpresa por falta de cualquier cosa.

Todo fue planeado con tanta perfección para no tener que soportar esas largas esperas, donde un gran **número** de personas hacían sus compras de último minuto.

Odiaba tener que esperar, y más si era detrás de personas que parecían tener miles de dilemas existenciales con las cosas que compraban.

Por eso tener que esperar media hora para poder llevarse un nuevo pavo era algo que le ponía de muy mal humor-

Se suponían que aquellas eran fiesta de amor y paz, pero en esos momentos no dudaría en matar al hombre de enfrente suyo que por lo visto tenia algún problema con la bicicleta que iba a llevar.

Nunca más dejaría a Percy Jackson a cargo de la comida, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 226


	4. Enfermarse

Leo era de esa clase de personas que podían estar literalmente "On fire", el **invierno** para él debería de ser algo soportable, nada difícil de afrontar teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente.

Él podía salir en bermudas y sin remera por las calles nevadas que no sentiría frío.

Pero por lo visto, tan útil cualidad que lo ayudaba cuando el resto de campistas habían agotado el agua caliente y tenía que bañarse con agua helada, resultaba inútil ante los resfriados.

Pasar una navidad estornudando, con fiebre y gastándose grandes cajas de pañuelos desechables era algo muy típico de Valdez, quien empezaba a sospechar alguna clase de complot malvado se estaba posando sobre él en aquellas fiestas.

-Solo quiero queso.- murmura sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo, Calipso se había ido hace tal vez media hora a comprar más medicina, y Piper se ofreció voluntaria a cuidarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Queso, quiero queso-

-Pero si odias el queso.- su amiga le dice algo preocupada por el delirio de su amigo, poniéndole el termómetro bajo del brazo en un intento de medir su fiebre, la cual no podía ser medida con normalidad, su temperatura estando sano solía ser muy elevada, enfermo era demasiado alta.

-Entonces quiero a Calipso.-

-Ella está viniendo, fue a comprar medicina.

-Duerme conmigo Pips.- le dice aun en su delirio.-Hace tiempo no duermo con mi hermanita, Leo extraña a su hermanita, ella lo suele dejar para irse con superman.

-Leo…-

-Solo acuéstate conmigo y canta noche de paz- Su amiga dudo algunos segundos, pero termino cediendo ante la extraña petición.

Por los dioses, nunca en su vida había pasado tanto calor en invierno como cuando Leo la abrazó, usándola como alguna especie de almohada gigante.

Calipso por los dioses, regresa pronto.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 297


	5. ¿Muchos regalos?

Si había algo que Reyna no podía considerarse nunca era ser amante de las fiestas, la navidad no se salvaba de su indiferencia, resultándole solo un día más.

-¿No has armado el arbolito?- preguntó Jason entrando en su hogar.

El rubio se veía sorprendido, pues aunque no era una festividad propia de los romanos, ellos se encargaban cada año de decorar las calles con luces y algún que otro Santa, armaban un gran pino, que era decorado con estándares propios de cada dios y en colores violetas, en verdad era algo bonito.

Pero la pretora nunca sucumbía ante los villancicos y el espíritu navideño.

-Sabes que la navidad me parece algo frívolo, una pérdida de tiempo ¿Tener que decorar mi casa para luego ingeniármelas en guardar todo en una pequeña caja que no ocupe mucho lugar hasta el próximo año? Mejor paso de eso- le asegura arrugando el rostro al contemplar como el espirito festivo se apoderó de su amigo, quien llevaba un horrible suéter con un reno de nariz roja, y un gorro de santa con luces en la cabeza.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, si el Grinch no se apodera de tu cuerpo esta navidad puedes pasarla con nosotros, Piper está preparando algo que se asemeja al pavo pero para vegetarianos.- con una pequeña risita Reyna acepta el obsequió, sintiendo algo de **culpa** por no haberle comprado nada.

-No sabía que comprarte.- le mintió ella, caminando hacia su habitación, siendo seguida de cerca por el muchacho.-Pero puedes sentirte libre de elegir cualquiera de estos obsequios.- le dice señalando una gran pila de productos en su mayoría costosos, notando como el rostro del rubio lucia sorprendido.-Mi hermana me los envía cada año, ya sabes, de Amazon.

-Para no gustarte la navidad recibes muchos obsequios Rey-Rey.

-La sigo odiando igual.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 300


	6. Primas molestas

Will se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Había invitado a su novio a pasar la navidad con sus parientes, esperando que tras todo lo que vivieron por parte de la divina fuera suficiente para que lo que ocurriera con la parte familiar mortal resultase normal.

Por las primera hora todo lo había sido, su madre estaba encantada con Nico, su abuela un poco sorprendida por que fuera hombre, sus tíos no decían mucho al respecto, y sus primos, como era propio de ellos lo estaban molestando, eso nunca iba a cambiar aunque pacen mil navidades.

El problema había llegado cuando su prima Sarah, algo pasada de copas empezara a intentar seducir a su novio.

Will era alguien que solía mantener la calma en todo momento, en especial con lo respectivo a los familiares por parte de su madre, pero eso no quería decir que aceptaría que aquella adolescente de 16 años estuviera tocando de más a su novio.

-Sarah.- le dijo con total diplomacia, estaba cansado de ser siempre él quien arruinaba las fiestas familiares con algunos de sus problemas de semidioses, dígase monstruos o hiperactividad demasiado descontrolar tras altas dosis de azúcar.-Te tengo una **propuesta** \- acercándose a ella y alejándola de Nico siguió hablando, recibiendo una mirada algo distante a causa del alcohol que había tomado ¿Cómo era capaz que estuviera en ese estado solo con ponche?-Si dejas de molestar a mi novio, te conseguiré el número del chico con el que te mande una foto la otra vez.

Ella pareció pensar algunos segundos, intentando identificar de quien le estaba hablando.-¿El afroamericano de hermosa sonrisa?- pregunta con una mueca tonta en el rostro.

-Ese mismo.

-Está bien, Nico es todo tuyo.- le asegura mientras se iba a por más ponche tambaleándose de un lado a otro

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 297


	7. Ceder

-No.-

-Por favor.-

-Que no.-

-Vamos Clarisse, por mi- aquella discusión llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos, y es que la hija de Ares se negaba a ceder, ella no iba a ir bajo ningún termino a ningún tipo de obra navideña tonta.

-Ni siquiera vas a perder dinero Chris, las entradas la ganaste en un estúpido concurso del periódico.-

-No es por eso bebé, hagamos esto junto, solo será un rato, después te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras ¿Está bien?- suspiró con resignación, pues aunque no quería ir a una obra para ver la ya tan trillada historia de los tres fantasmas de la navidad Clarisse no tenía de muchas más opciones.

-Esta bien.- masculla cruzándose de brazos, enterrando su rostro todo lo más posible en la bufanda que su madre le había obsequiado para las fiestas.-Pero después haremos lo que yo quiera.

-Por supuesto que si amor.- recibiendo un beso en la cabeza por parte de su novio Clarisse no pudo dejar de mirarlo, le gustaba verlo feliz, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que era una romántica empedernida amenté de las cosas cursi, en su interior no temía disfrutar de eso.

-Cuando lleguemos quiero ver una maratón de Home alone mientras bebemos chocolate caliente.

Su novio solo sonrió, le gustaba saber que era el único que conocía ese lado para nadie agresivo, le hacía amarla mucho más.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 231


	8. Conocer familiares

Desde que su novia le informó que su padre quería conocerlo en aquella navidad Jason no había dejado de sentirse la persona más nerviosa.

-Todo ira bien.- le dijo reconfortándolo su novia, mientras le acariciaba su mano, en ese estado el romano tenía demasiada **semejanza** a un pequeño gatito asustado y con gafas.

¿Cómo era posible que todo fuera bien?

Iba a conocer al padre de su novia.

¿Cómo se hacía eso?

¿Qué tenía que decir?

¿Cómo actúas en esos momentos?

¿Y si preguntaba algo vergonzoso?

O pero ¿Si él decía algo vergonzoso?

¿Si preguntaba sobre su familia, trabajo o estudio?

¿Qué le respondería?

-Relájate amor, papá es encantador, él te amará-

"Claro" pensaba él temblando del horror "Amará verme muerto y usarme como comida para los renos"

-Por supuesto ¿Qué tan difícil era conocer a mi suegro?- le dice entre risas demasiados falsas, intentando en vano controlar su nerviosismo.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 150


	9. Decidir que regalar

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su novia había estado preparando todo desde hace algunas semanas, esperando a que todo estuviera perfecto, su madre estaba demasiado embocinada por la fiesta, pero Percy estaba sufriendo.

Desde el **comienzo** del mes de diciembre se estuvo rebanando los sesos pensando en algún regalo decente para poder darle a su madre y padrastro, queriendo deslumbrar a Annabeth con el mejor obsequio que pudiese recibir en toda su vida.

Siempre había odiado tener que regalar cosas, pues nunca sabía que obsequiar.

Por eso lo único que parecía saber hacía era recorrer tiendas y más tiendas descartando cosas realmente inútiles o ultra caras que no iba a poder pagar.

Por no impidió que cuando todos estuvieron reunidos alrededor de la mesa, tras disfrutar de la comida caseros y que cuando la hora de abrir los regalos llegó Percy llamó la atención de todos los presente.

-Me gustaría hacer un comunicado antes de todo.- dijo parándose de su lugar. Todos lo quedaron mirando, expectante a que siguiera hablando.

Annabeth se veía hermosa como siempre, Tyson parecía al borde de explotar de felicidad, su madre parecía sospechar al verlo nervioso, y Paul le daba ánimos en silencio, él le había ayudado con aquella gran decisión.

-Annabeth Chase, nosotros nos conocemos desde que somos unos adolescente, recuerdo que me dijiste que babeaba mientras dormías, nos hemos salvado el culo uno a otro en demasiadas ocasiones, y sé que nada nos podrá separa nunca.- en un emotivo discurso, acercándose a la hija de Atenea, Percy agacho a su lado, abriendo una cajita con un hermoso anillo en él.-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sesos de alga, por supuesto que sí.- le dijo entre lágrimas su novia, ahora futura esposa.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 289


	10. La ropa

Las navidades en la casa de los Dare solían ser grandes fiestas de etiqueta, donde personas de gran prestigio eran invitadas para pasarlo entre tragos y charlas aburridas.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare odiaba esas fiestas, tanto la que organizaban sus padres, como las que eran obligadas a ir pues no podían negarse ante la invitación de algún importante inversor o persona famosa.

Intentaba sacar algo bueno a todo aquello, antes de que fuera el Oráculo del Delfos eran los chicos guapos que veía entre los invitados, y de vez en vez tenían el descaro de pedirle algún beso bajo el muérdago, los cuales ella solía aceptar.

Ahora donde su castidad debía permanecer se encontraba más aburrida que nunca.

-Lindo vestido.- un muchacho con traje hecho a medida le dice, sonriéndole de forma coqueta, era tan lindo que le daban ganas de golpearle en la cara por ponerse en su camino, ella debía de ser casta.- Casi tanto como vos.- le tocó el cabello con galantería, esperando a que Rachel callera ante sus encantos, sin esperar en ningún momento la respuesta que ella le dio.

-El vestido es terriblemente incomodo, los tacones me están lastimando los pies, el collar de **oro** me está causando picazón, y para que sepas, estoy en este lugar solo por la comida, a menos que seas un delicioso trozo de pastel de fresa no me interesas en lo más mínimo.-

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de contemplarla irse caminando hacia el fino bufet que habían contratado.

Le gustó demasiado esa forma de pensar, ahora aquella pelirroja le resultaba mil veces más sexy.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 265


	11. Canciones navideñas

A Nico le gustaba la idea de pasar la navidad con los familiares con Will, lo que no le agradaba tanto eran los villancicos navideños que se pasaban cantando.

Los Solace son amantes de la música, y en esas fechas las canciones navideñas invadían sus cuerpos.

Will se lo había avisado, desde el **otoño** cuando lo invitó le estuvo advirtiendo pero siempre creyó que él estaba exagerado.

-William- la abuela del rubio le dice empujándolo hasta sentarlo en el banquillo del piano.-Toca algo.-

Nico lo miró con sorpresa, por lo que tenía entendido su novio no sabía tocar aquel instrumento.

-¿Pensé que no sabías?

-¿Adivina que es la única cosa que se tocar?- le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico estaba sospechando que podía ser-¿Canciones navideñas verdad?

-Sip.

-Nunca te voy a pedir que me toques el piano.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 141


	12. ¿Que ponerse?

Frank desde pequeño había tenido la costumbre de ponerse sus mejores ropas para la navidad.

Su abuela cada año le compraba finos trajes hecho a medida por sastres renombrados, por eso nunca se preocupó de lo que se pondría en aquellas fechas.

Pero aquel año era distinto, no tenía a su amada abuela para que se encargara de su ropa, retándolo para que se vistiera muy elegante.

Ahora él debía de elegir que ponerse.

Todo su esfuerzo y preocupación para entregarle a Hazel la mejor navidad de su vida, provocó que se descuidara totalmente de su apariencia, ¿Qué se pondría? Su antigua ropa elegante, esa que aún conservaba, le quedaba grande tras su cambio de aspecto, y la que si iba con su taya eran prendes deportivas o casuales.

-¿Frank? ¿Qué haces en el campamento?-Lacy, la hija de Afrodita le preguntó sorprendido al verlo, ella y Hazel eran buenas amigas.

Aquella muchacha era su única esperanza.-Necesito ropa para navidad, voy a llevar a Haz a el Centro Rockefeller y quiere estar bien vestido.

-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos.- le dice la joven con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, empujándolo hacía su cabaña y empezando a rebuscar entre una gran selección de prendas de diseñador.

Frank estaba aliviado por la ayuda, pero sintió un pequeño escalofrió al ver la enorme pila de ropa que ella esperaba que se probara.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 231

Historia sin corregir por falta de tiempo, dentro de poco será editado cualquier fallo que tenga o faltas ortograficas, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
